


Happy Birthday Al

by MaruEatsFalafel



Series: Indigo Verse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Ginny is the best mum ever, Harry has grandkids, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruEatsFalafel/pseuds/MaruEatsFalafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Al's birthday and none seems to know what he's getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Al

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a funny moment with my friends, wasn't originally meant for this pairing, but it seems to work so...

"So," Ginny began, "the other part of your birthday present is rather large and we don't want you to see it till later in the night, so can-"

"Did you get me a male stripper?" Al blurted out.

"Sorry, not this year." Ginny said with a snort. Harry choked on his glass of Butterbeer.

"Hey, how come I don't get a male stripper?" James demanded.

At the same time, Lily grabbed Scorpius who was holding Leo, one of his twins,"Here, take him!" she said cheerfully.

"Did you just offer my husband to my brother as a male stripper, or were you offering my infant son? Actually, James, why do you even want a male stripper?" Al demanded, while holding the other twin, Lyra.

"That is an excellent question!" Kat, James' girlfriend, said. James spluttered in protest.

"No, I meant a female stripper."

"James Sirius Potter! That changes the power dynamic of the entire scenario, disrespects your girlfriend, and is borderline misogynistic."

"I wasn't giving Scor to James, I was giving him to you!"

"To me?" Kat asked in disbelief.

"No! Merlin, what is wrong with you people! I was giving him to Al! And before you ask, I mean my brother, not my girlfriend."

"Do I not get a say in this?" Scorpius said in frustration.

"Apparently not." Alice grinned. "Good luck with that."

"What, you don't want to strip for me?" Al pouted.

"I never said that!"

"QUIET!" Harry bellowed. There was a pause as everyone looked at him. "I- Al, why would you say that? Were you expecting a male stripper from your mother and I?"

"Well-" Al paused "-I suppose that was the first thing that popped into my head that couldn't be shrunk."

"What can't be shrunk?" George asked, popping out of the fireplace with Angelina on his heels.

"Male strippers." Scorpius said, a little grumpily. He grabbed Leo's bottle and stalked out of the room.

"Wait, Cori!" Al called out, bouncing Lyra on his shoulder. "I don't want a stripper for my birthday. I just want you!"

Harry sighed.


End file.
